This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Plumbago auriculata, a member of the Plumbaginaceae or Leadwort Family. Plumbago auriculata cultivar Monott was discovered in a group of my seedlings in the summer of 1988 on my property in Duarte. These seedlings were openly pollenated.
My new plant has been asexually reproduced by cuttings by me on my Duarte property and by Monrovia Nursery Company. The distinct phenotypic characteristics of my new selection that sets this plant apart from other Plumbago auriculata plants could be lost genetically through sexual reproduction. Therefore, sexual reproduction is prohibited and propagation is restricted to asexual reproduction by cuttings.